


A Wish Granted

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Letter, Community: dracoharry100, Community: slythindor100, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus writes a letter to Father Christmas, and an innocently mentioned wish is granted.</p><p>Written for dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge 2013, and slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2013 Challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry (Traditional Prompt #3, Owl), and dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge (Prompt #8, Letter to Father Christmas).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Papa!" Albus cried out happily, as he ran towards the front door.   
  
Harry quickly took off his robes, scarf, and gloves, placing them on the stand next to the door. After toeing off his shoes, Harry smiled down at son, hoisting Albus up on his hip, with a grunt. Albus giggled playfully, and then attempted to halt them, though a few seemed determined to escape from his mouth.  
  
Once he felt he was serious enough, he glanced straight into his papa's similar emerald eyes and declared:  
  
"I want to write a letter to Santa Claus."  
  
"Do you?" Harry questioned, eyebrow arched. He couldn't help but be amused by his son's determination. Albus, however, rolled his eyes at the silly question.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Nodding his head, Harry walked Albus into the Dining Hall, before Summoning parchment and a quill from his study. Once he grabbed them out of the air, he set them down and settled next to his son at the table, quill at the ready.  
  
"No, Papa," Albus shook his own raven locks, a frown on his lips. "I want to write it by myself."  
  
"You sure?" Harry asked. "I won't be here to help you with the words."  
  
"I know." Albus nodded his head firmly, before taking the quill and ink away from Harry and furiously writing on the parchment, nose wrinkled in concentration. Harry bit back a chuckle; the sight was nearly too adorable to stand.  
  
Standing up, he stretched and announced to Albus that he would be right in the kitchen, fixing up a quick snack. Albus just nodded his head stiffly, quill poised over parchment as he thought over his next words.  
  
While Harry made their snack, Albus was still thinking. An idea suddenly came to him and, while the flame was still burning bright, wrote what he wanted to say to Santa Claus.  
  
With a sudden rush of noise, a familiar white-blond wizard gracefully stepped into the living room, _Vanishing_ the tiniest bit of floo powder from his robes with a negligent flick of his wand.  
  
"Uncle Draco?" Albus questioned, quill still steadily moving at the will of his small hand.  
  
The older wizard strode into the Dining Hall and planted a kiss on Albus' disheveled curls.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, head tilted to the side as he looked over the parchment.  
  
Albus quickly placed his hands over it, blocking the words from the blond's grey eyes.  
  
"My Christmas letter to Santa Claus," the boy sniffed. "You can't read it until I'm done."  
  
Draco arched an aristocratic eyebrow,before shaking his head and muttering about the 'Stubborness of Potters'.  
  
"Where's Potter?"  
  
"In the kitchen!" a voice called out. Draco's face immediately brightened, and Albus went back to work on his parchment.  
  
When Uncle Draco left for the kitchen, Albus was nearly done with his brilliant letter to Mister Claus. A few more minutes, and he was excitedly jumping from his seat and running to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm done!" he raised his voice. His Papa and Uncle Draco were laughing about something near the refrigerator, heads close together.  
  
"You are?" Harry asked, stifling his chuckles. When Albus nodded enthusiastically, Harry and Draco traded looks. "Go get an envelope, and we'll send it to Father Christmas," Harry said.  
  
When Albus zoomed out of the room, Harry skimmed the paper for any important items his son wanted. He paused half-way through. He lifted his glasses up and swiped at his eyes, trying to ward off any impending tears.  
  
Draco, sensing the strange dip in Harry's mood, and slowly growing alarmed at the other wizard's actions, leaned in to read the letter.

 

 

_Dear Mr. Santa Claus,_

_Mi name is Albus Potter. I herd from my oder cuzzin, Hugo, that you give prezents to gud boys and girls._

_Wel, I tink I am verry good. I didnt do anythig bad this entire yere and my Papa is relly praod of me._

_Anywa. I hav a relly importent wish._

_I want my Papa to be happy. I think he wood be hapy with Unkle Draco but I dont no. He smils alot around Unkle Draco, so I think so. I just wanna be a famly agen like befour mummy wen away. Papa gets relly sad sumtimes. I dont like it wen he gets sad._

  
  
Though the letter certainly continued on from there, in Albus' young chicken scratch, Draco paused in his reading to gauge how his lover was holding up. The man was unreadable, as his face was moving between expressions at a rapid pace, unable to settle at one.  
  
"You know I love you and Albus, right?" Draco asked softly, as if a louder tone would somehow tarnish the moment.  
  
Harry finally took a deep, shakey breath and bobbed his head, eyes focussed on the floor.  
  
Draco took the man's chin in his hand, and slowly stroked his cheek with the back of the other. Leaning in closer, he gazed into those expressive emerald eyes and said, "I think Albus' wish can be granted sooner than he thinks."  
  
When they kissed, Albus came into the kitchen and squealed happily.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"  
  
Harry threw his head back and chuckled heartily, and grunted when a smaller body tackled into his his, joined with a surpised Draco.  
  
"Yeah, Albus," Harry said with a tiny sniffle. "You knew it."  
  
When Harry sent the parchment off, he was left with the feeling of happiness so strong, he thought it to be unreal.  
  
But that owl, with its spread wings beating against the currents of the sky, made it seem all the more clearer. Along with the warm body embracing him from behind, of course.  
  
Yes, they could definitely be a family, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooo sorry. I dunno why I wrote this angst D;


End file.
